Hσт Pяσвℓємѕ
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::No siempre ser tan pretendido era algo cómodo o soportable, y Alistair Wonderland lo sabía bien.::...::¡Reto de Kany Iparis!::..


**Disclaimer: Ever After High** no **me pertenece; la fabulosa portada tampoco; el título es referente a la canción de mismo nombre (sólo que no recuerdo el nombre de las chicas originales, sólo en grandioso cover de Dave Days(8) y esto sigue siendo sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Pareciera que sólo me paso por el fandom por retos —lo cual es la mitad de cierto (?— pero... aquí está, ¡porque Alistair lo merece~! (?).  
 _Al final, ¡los estupendos puntos del challenge impuesto por nadie menos que la excepcional Kany Iparis~!_**

» **Aclaración &Advertencia: P.O.V. del chico de Wonderland, una comedia trágica _que es tan rara que debe tomarse como parodia para evitar cualquier tipo de cáncer posible~_ , insinuaciones de multipairing/crack _de ambos lados_ (?) y... terrible OoC de seguro :'3.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 **H** ot **P** roblems.

* * *

 **M** i nombre es Alistair Wonderland y, como creo que ya sabrán, soy el hijo de Alicia, mas no es por ello que empecé a ser conocido en Ever After High. Sí, cuando aparecí con Bunny eso fue lo primero que empezaron a rumorear por cada corredor del lugar y, realmente, habría sido mucho mejor que eso hubiese quedado así y mi reputación fuese debido únicamente gracias al cuento de mi madre…

 _En fin._

Supongo que ya es momento para que empiece a relatar el porqué de tanta intriga, o por qué yo estoy narrando lo que me sucede (en vez de Paige, por ejemplo), ¿no?

Vuelvo a suspirar.

No quiero ser tomado como alguien del estilo de Daring Charming pero, mi problema en cuestión es… _que soy amado, básicamente, por todos_. Sí. Sea a donde sea que vaya, recibo incómodos tratos especiales que, si bien ya vienen durando la mitad del año, siguen sintiéndose demasiado extraños.

Al principio esa rara situación ocurría «naturalmente» con las chicas que conocía desde El País de las Maravillas; ellas siempre fueron dulces conmigo —incluida la princesa Elizabeth Hearts, aunque pueda lucir increíble con la actitud que mantiene por no arruinar la impresión que debe dar una futura reina— aunque siempre se lo atribuí a ser el único chico en su grupo que, además, tampoco era considerado una especie de «amenaza» por los padres de ellas…

 _Nunca terminé de entender cómo es que creían que era gay._

Trasladando esa situación aquí, puedo asegurar que todo se complicó a gran escala. Bunny, Lizzie, Kitty, Maddie y —recientemente— Courtley empezaron a… celarme, lo cual es relativamente lógico considerando la gran cantidad de estudiantes aquí. Tal vez, los celos de Bunny no sean demasiado aterradores como para llegar a alejar a alguien, pero puedo asegurar que los de Courtly sí lo son… al igual que los de Lizzie, por si intimidar _doblemente_ no fuese suficiente precaución. En cambio, Maddie es adorable cuando infla sus mejillas y murmura cosas en enigmañol, _reprochándome cómo es que puedo hacerles eso…_ Y Kitty también lo es, sólo que de una forma _algo_ distinta: para disimular, le agrega algo ácido a sus típicas bromas para hacer tiempo, lograr alejar a las demás y robarme algún que otro beso (por favor, que Bunny no se entere de eso; conociéndola, estoy seguro de que la devastaría… por más de que sigamos siendo amigos _para siempre_. Y tampoco Lizzie debe enterarse; aunque no mandaría a cortarle la cabeza a su mejor amiga _o a mí…_ lo más probable es que la Reina sí lo haga si sabe que su hija lo pasó mal por nuestra culpa).

Aún con todo el drama de antes, ¿me creerían si les digo que tengo más interesadas a las que no les importa mi drama a diario? Porque es cierto y… luego de investigar por curiosidad algunas flores —fue algo opcional para una de las clases, y no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad—, me creo capaz de comparar a cada una _de mis pretendientes_ con alguna de ellas conforme las vea pasar. Después de todo, estoy sentado en una de las bancas situadas en medio de la plaza, solo. Quería tiempo a solas para analizar este aspecto de mi vida y, para bien o mal, soy amado y odiado _equivalentemente_.

Como prueba número uno está Daring, que se quejó hace semanas atrás porque robé _su merecido lugar y su encanto con las damas._ Como consuelo, quedé aliviado cuando aclaró que sólo me quería hacer saber eso… _porque pelear arruinaría su perfecto rostro y cuerpo._ Y es a quién veo pasar, mirando su reflejo en su fiel espejo mientras, aferrada a su brazo opuesto, Blondie Locks me saluda entusiasmadamente durante ese trecho. _Blondie, con la belleza y singularidad de una margarita azul_ (la flor; no negaré que he probado bebidas alcohólicas, pero no sería capaz de compararla con un cóctel por mucho que también se asemejen) _y el misterio que la rodea._

Por cortesía, trato de devolver el saludo. Sin embargo, el mayor de los Charming estuvo a punto de interceptar mi mirada, por lo que me vi obligado a apartar la vista… que terminó puesta sobre otro chico al que no le agrado ni un poco: Hunter Huntsman. Él sí estuvo dispuesto a golpearme luego de que Ashlynn Ella lo dejara «por mi culpa», aunque debo admitir que no me siento nada culpable. La hija de Cenicienta era una de las pocas que nunca mostró el mínimo interés en mí, y eso quedó claro cuando Duchess Swan avisó por todos los medios posibles que ella _era más que amiga_ de Briar Beauty. Quizá, esa fue la razón por la que Hunter empezase a salir con Cerise… tras mucha insistencia excusada con su cuento, he de suponer.

Por cierto, hablando de Duchess… Como acción parecida al karma, al poco tiempo también se supo (gracias a Blondie) que llevaba meses viéndose con Faybelle Thorn en un sendero escondido cerca del lago que suele rondar la bailarina. No obstante, no fue el único caso así. Algo similar también pasó con las líderes de los Royals y de los Rebels hace unas semanas. Apple White se escandalizó luego de encontrar algo _traumatizante_ al regresar a su cuarto —nadie le entendió mucho, pero con la mención de Sparrow Hood todos pudimos hacernos una idea de que fue lo que se topó— y Raven le devolvió _la jugada_ del mismo modo, cambiando el drama por incontrolables risas y el nombre por el de Melody Piper.

— ¿Sucede algo, Alistair? —Sacándome de mis pensamientos, Cupid se sienta al lado mío—. Estás solo… y distraído —apunta con una sonrisa simpática, que no logro distinguir si es sincera o será el inicio de algún otro coqueteo.

—Necesitaba tiempo _de chico_ —me excuso vagamente, y ella ríe un poco.

—Eso es lindo —comenta del mismo modo— ¿y sabes qué otra cosa lo es?

Cierro los ojos por unos segundos, deseando que no diga lo que creo que dirá. Ya sería la séptima vez que recibo lo mismo en lo que va de esta semana.

— ¿Qué cosa? —me arriesgo a preguntar, evitando mostrar cualquier signo de rechazo antes de que todo se complique.

— ¡El amor! —Suelta ensoñadoramente, llevando ambas manos a un lado del rostro—. No solo conseguí que Chase se le declarara románticamente a Darling (lo que es todo un logro, ¿sabes lo tercos que son ambos?), sino que, además, ¡Darling hizo lo mismo para que Dexter también me dijera lo que sentía por mí!

Sonrío, tan aliviado como feliz por Cupid. Todos la habíamos visto deprimida y, lo menos que podía recibir a cambio de toda la ayuda que da resolviendo peleas amorosas —como la de Rosabella y Cedar, y Poppy y Holly, por extraño que suene… ya que las cuatro también estuvieron enamoradas de mí por un breve lapsus de tiempo— y aconsejando de diferentes formas posibles.

—Eso es… fantástico —admito, y su sonrisa se me contagia mientras pienso en qué más podría decirle para que siga.

— ¡Lo sé! —Por la misma emoción, me abraza rápidamente—. Pero ya hablé mucho de mí… así que te corresponde decirme qué es lo que inquieta a tu noble corazón —se corrige, apoyando su índice donde ambos suponemos que está mi corazón.

— ¿Problemas…? —Trato de evadir y, automáticamente, la hija de Eros alza una ceja conforme tuerce sus labios.

—No creas que no me he dado cuenta que casi todos los alumnos mueren por ti —dice confiadamente hasta que parece recordar algo—. Alumnas. Humphrey y Hopper están juntos y no he logrado saber más de los demás chicos. Ustedes… son ligeramente más reservados cuando no se basan en lo carnal.

Asiento levemente porque no sé si sería mejor darle la razón o empezar a discutir sobre ese último concepto.

—Sí… Soy malo disimulando —comento, volviendo la vista al cielo—, sin contar que las chicas también son muy directas…

Por si lo están pensando, no tenía en mente a Katherine. Courtley Jester, tal cual como una hortensia, te puede llegar a hacer alucinar peligrosamente, y no sólo por sus engañosas ilusiones que, más de una vez, me han hecho arrepentirme en secreto... Si saben cuál es _su chica predilecta para copiar_ , pueden ir imaginándose el resto de la historia.

— ¿Pero no tienes ninguna que te llame la atención o que te guste, por lo menos un poquito? —inquiere de pronto, sonando tan comprensiva como preocupada, y sus ojos lo delatan más que el mismo tono de su voz.

Y dio en el blanco, quizá, porque nadie se había comportado así conmigo antes —sin interés alguno aparte, claro—. Lo justo sería que me sincerase un poco con ella.

Madeline Hatter podría ser como el capullo de una rosa blanca, demasiado inocente como para, siquiera, ser tocado, y mucho menos corrompido aún; Bunny, acercándosele a Maddie, sería más como un lirio blanco, pura y dispuesta a estar a tu lado siempre cuando lo necesites. En un caso relativamente más difícil estaría Katherine Cheshire, sin dudas, que se quedaría con el tulipán multicolor, ¿y por qué multicolor en vez de alguno que más acorde a su imagen? Por su extravagancia y su forma única de ser porque, de ser lila, sería tan común y pasaría tan desapercibida que no podría ser ella misma...

Aún teniendo eso plenamente claro, ahora es cuando comienzo a dudar… al menos, hasta que Cupid alza la vista conmigo y ambos vemos a Lizzie Hearts parada frente a nosotros, con los brazos cruzados y un inquieto movimiento con uno de sus pies, resaltando lo impaciente que está —en silencio— por saber qué es lo que pasa en nuestra conversación.

Tan hermosa y delicada como las rosas que suele cortar sin dudar, tan apasionante como el profundo color carmín de las mismas o el que predomina en su apariencia la mayoría de veces, tan hipnótica y recelosa como las rosas rojas que crecen con espinas para no acabar en manos equivocadas…

Me pierdo en ese momento y, para cuando reacciono, noto la radiante mirada de Cupid puesta sobre mí, como si acabase de darse cuenta de algo sumamente importante.

—Creo que mi trabajo aquí está hecho. —Satisfecha y sin dar algún otro tipo de explicación, se pone de pie de forma segura y, divertida, me guiña el ojo—. C.A. Cupid siempre sabe qué es lo mejor para el corazón de alguien —asegura y, posteriormente, se despide tanto de Lizzie como de mi para seguir su camino.

—Alistair Wonderland, ¿puedes decirme a qué se refería ella con eso? —demanda saber con firmeza, y lo único que pude hacer fue encogerme de hombros y tratar de esbozar una de mis mejores sonrisas para calmarla.

—Lo haría si lo supiera —respondo honestamente, haciéndola suspirar con pesar.

Desvío la mirada y me esfuerzo en hacer el menor ruido al chasquear la lengua. _Realmente detesto hacer que su semblante cambie de esa forma, y tan rápido._

—Sigues haciendo que todas las chicas se enamoren de ti —empieza a decir, y su voz ya no suena tan imponente como antes. Parece dolida, y de inmediato me tenso al notar lo acuosos que comienzan a ponerse sus ojos al verme—, ¿cuándo será suficiente para ti?

Antes de poder levantarme completamente y tratar de reparar el malentendido, los brazos que rodean mi cuello —en forma de un forzoso abrazo— vuelven a hacerme sentar abruptamente.

—Courtley, no es el momento —llego a decir por inercia y un tanto mordaz pero, apenas intento corroborar eso por el rabillo del ojo, lo único que alcanzo a distinguir es una traviesa sonrisa que, de pronto, se traslada al lado de la princesa.

—No sabía que tenías una cita con Courtley, Al —burla Kitty, reapareciendo con un brazo apoyado en el hombro de Lizzie—. Podría haber evitado que Elizabeth pasara todo el día buscándote para entregarte una carta que ella misma te escribió.

Para rematar, su pequeña risa fue el golpe final cuando Lizzie cortó por la mitad el sobre que sacó de su bolso, dándose la vuelta tras dejarla caer y sin mirarme más.

—No vayas a la fiesta de té de Maddie —advierte, comenzando a sonar como de costumbre en un esfuerzo por fingir que no está afectada—. Mi madre estará allá y… sabemos lo que pasaría.

De nuevo, Kitty volvió a carcajear pícaramente después de hacer el típico gesto de que cortarán tu cabeza —agregándole el detalle de sacar la lengua y exagerando ridículamente su mueca—. Sin embargo, no la siguió de inmediato. Primero me besó fugazmente y luego reapareció para seguirla, tomándola de la mano sólo por jactarse de poder hacerlo… cuando regresaba la vista hacia mí.

Sin nada más que hacer, suspiro, despeino un poco mi cabello y, finalmente, me dejo caer en la banca.

Después de todo, esto apenas había sido una parte de la tarde y… mis días suelen ser muchos peores que otra pequeña confesión frustrada.

Sinceramente, apesta ser yo, aún cuando recibo exquisitos postres matutinos tanto de Ginger como de Helga y… Gus, también.

No sé por qué soy tan envidiado si tengo que vivir diferentes dramas y tragedias día a día… Tendré que preguntarle a mi madre si ella también pasó por esto durante su cuento.

* * *

 _ **F** echa **l** ímite: 7 de enero._  
- **L** izziex **A** listair.  
- **O** ne **S** hot.  
- **R** ated: T  
- **G** éneros: **H** umor/ **T** ragedy.  
- **T** ema: _Everybody Loves Alistair._ Ser sensual trae problemas, _demasiados_ , y nadie es capaz de dejar en paz o comprender al pobre hijo de Alicia.  
- **P** unto 1: Todo aquel que no ame a Alistair debe de estar emparejado, y no, no escatimes para nada con el Crack (quiero ver locuras en esa escuela)  
- **P** unto 2: Cada una de las pretendientes de Alistair debe de ser comparada con una flor (Si es bajo el Pov de él, mejor) y deberás justificar cada comparación.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo, en caso de que alguien esté leyendo esto!**_ **Luego de postergarlo los dos primeros días aún teniendo la idea parcial... esto terminó más bizarro y extendiéndose el doble de lo previsto :'D _and I love it~_ (?) así que espero que a alguien más también le haya agradado uvu7.**

 _ **Kany querida, sé que esto no es lo que esperaba (faltó más sensualidad por parte de Alistair, ¿nup u/o?) y que me fui más por el raro drama de su vida como objeto deseado (?) pero... espero que, al menos, haya llegado a cumplir parte de la mitad de tus expectativas, lograse animarte un poco u/u7 y... lamento haberlo tenido antes de lo que creías o/o sabes como es la inspiración~ (y no, no es sarcasmo ./_/., además de que soy una atropellada de primera, consciente o inconscientemente x'3).**_

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! G _razie siempre por leer~!_**


End file.
